Ashs Sinnoh Quest
by Jerex
Summary: Ash gets a different starter challenge, and travels to another region rather than Kanto to begin his adventure. When Gary beats Ash and he realizes he'll never catch up Ash decides to become a PKMN Master through a different direction by challenging the Sinnoh League first. Inspired by Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum Games.


**Ash's Sinnoh Quest**

Summary: Ash gets a different starter challenge, and travels to another region rather than Kanto to begin his adventure. When Gary beats Ash and he realizes he'll never catch up Ash decides to become a PKMN Master through a different direction by challenging the Sinnoh League first. Inspired by Pearl, Diamond, and Platinum Games.

Chapter 1) The Quest begins

The sun hung high in the sky above Pallet Town as a Dodrio raised its three heads and rent the air with a piercing cry. Inside a nearby young boy's bedroom adjourned with posters of pokemon such as Gengar and Nidorino, and famous Pokemon trainers such as Lance the Master of Dragon type pokemon standing next to a Dragonite. The birds cawing proved too noisy for the boy to sleep through. Waking up slowly he blinked twice, before jumping out of bed and rushing to look out of the open window.

"Oh no, no, no, no" he moaned judging from the position of the sun it had to be around midday which meant…he'd overslept! "Ahh, I'm late, I'm late" he cried running around his room frantically he rushed around his room quickly changing from his pokemon footprint themed pyjamas into a pair of scruffed up but still serviceable jeans, a white t-shirt, a red and blue Jacket, a pair of nearly new running shoes and to complete his attire an official, limited edition, exclusive, one-of-a-kind, collectible Red and Blue Pokemon League cap. It was more prestigious than the official, limited edition collectible White and Red Pokemon League cap of which a hundred or so were only ever produced.

Ash grabbed a backpack that his mother had prepared for him the night before filling it with such essentials as changes of clothes, a small collapsible tent and roll-up sleeping bag and other camping necessities, as well as a stocked medical pouch for both human and pokemon needs, several potions, and standard pokeballs, and ran out of the house not bothering to shout goodbye to his mother whom he knew had an early morning shift at the café this morning. Otherwise she would have been there to wake him up when his alarm clock failed.

It was fortunate Ash had the good sense to change out of his night wear before running like a maniac to Professor Oak's lab or he could have attracted more stares, and made a complete fool of himself and on the day of the long awaited for start of his Pokemon journey as well. As it was he waved with forced cheer at the few people who greeted him but refused to stop for anything.

'Please have saved one for me' Bulbasaur, The Grass type, A four legged saurian like monster with a bulb growing out of its back. Charmander, The Fire type, an orange two legged lizard monster with sharp claws and a flame on the end of its tail. Squitle, The Water type, a small two legged turtle monster with a hard shell.

For the last few months ash knew he'd have to pick one of these three starter pokemon but had been unable to choose, even last night when he'd stayed up late thinking about it he couldn't come to a decision. Bulbasur was a strong starter and would certainly help against the first two gyms he planned to challenge been strong against rock and water types, and it evolved into the sturdy and strong Venusaur. Charmander however would be a real challenge as it was weak against both Rock and Water types forcing the training to work extra hard to overcome those first two gyms, and it evolved into the super tough Charizard. Squirtle would help against the first gym been strong against rock types but would also be at a disadvantage by the third and fourth gyms as it was weak against both Elextric and Grass types, and it evolved into the slow but powerful Blastoise.

'Anyone of them would be great to train and travel alongside' he thought to himself.

Ten minutes later and puffing heavily resolving to begin training himself alongside his pokemon in future, adventures were no game for the unfit he realized. He finally arrived at the building that was both Professor Samuel Oaks Home and Laboratory.

"Hello Professor Oak?" Ash called out as he pushed open the front door "I'm here for my first pokemon" he looked around curiously as he walked further inside the lab unable to make heads or tails of most of the machinery, equipment and monitors he could see.

Suddenly a throat clears theatrically behind him causing Ash to jump and let out an undignified squeak.

Professor Oak clad in a white lab coat steps up from behind Ash smiling apologetically even as the young trainer gives him the evil eyes for nearly causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Hmm, your late" Oak states passively.

"I'm sorry Professor, my alarm clock broke during the night, I'm…sorry" Ash replied lamely.

Professor Oak sighed "As am I my boy for I'm afraid you may be disappointed" he lead the way into a room where 3 pokeballs rested in a machine each labelled with the symbol for a different element; Grass, Fire and Water, the three starter pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, argh! How am I suppose to pick between them, they're all so brilliant in their own ways and I'd love to be able to travel with each of them someday" Ash grabs his head in frustration "I still can't choose Damn it!" he curses.

"I'll save you the trouble of making that difficult decision" Oak declared sadly. "It's no use opening any of them I'm afraid they're all empty" he informed a thunderstruck Ash "since the other trainers were all on time they were able to snap each of the starters up and so as the saying goes the early bird catches the worm, or in this case pokemon."

Ash groaned in despair "Surely there must be something you can do professor I need a pokemon soon, if I'm going to begin my pokemon journey"

"Well I could ask around to see if …" Oak began but is interrupted by his telephone. Answering it almost by instinct the call is switched to video conference automatically as a picture of a brown haired boy appears on the monitor while the inbuilt camera sends a picture of Professor Oak and Ash to the connected video phone.

"Hey gramps" Gary Oak the professors grandson and Ash's 'rival' ever since they were small didn't seem to notice Ash at first "Just thought I'd let you know I've reached Pewter City already" he declared smugly.

Professor Oak whistled appreciatively "that is very impressive" he admits "most trainers are barely reaching Viridian by now, but then you did set out really early didn't you"

"Hey you know what they say the earlier trainer catches the…Ash is that you?" Gary tails of as he catches sight of Ash who was trying and failing to remain inconspicuous behind the professor.

His cover blown Ash steps forward reluctantly "yes Gary I'm here" he said resigned, the last thing he wanted to hear right now was just how well Gary's journey was going.

Gary laughed mockingly "don't tell me your only just picking up your first pokemon?" he sneered "since leaving Pallet Town I've already caught four more pokemon giving me just one short of a full team, I'm about to challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader for my first gym badge and with my team, winning it will be a breeze" A small dog like pokemon with a chestnut brown fur coat and a fluffy tail stuck its head up and said "vee" in agreement.

"Gary already has an Eevee" Ash notes out loud, a hint of envy colouring his tone, Eevee was one of the pokemon Ash wanted most of all, along with a Scyther, a Lapras and a Cubone

"Yeah I found him on Route 1 of all places so I caught him" Gary bragsas he strokes Eevee's head "At this rate by the time you've even begun collecting badges of your own I'll already be a PKMN Master" he smirks gloatingly at Ash "but don't worry Ashy-boy I'll be sure to let you have my autograph for free"

Ash growled but refrained from saying anything Gary was so far ahead of him it was ridicules, he had the money to hire a car, and a driver to drive him around so naturally he'd stay ahead of Ash no matter what he did. It would probably take him a week or two to reach Pewter city especially if he had to go through Viridian forest. And although Viridian City had a gym it was usually recommended trainers don't attempt the gym challenge there until they already had several badges due to how tough the Gym Leader was.

"Well, as you can see Gramps I'm doing great, I'll contact you again when I reach Cerulean City might take a little longer this time I'm planning on swinging by Mt Moon to capture a Clefairy, a really rare pokemon that is difficult to find and catch, well for complete noobs anyway" that last part was directed at ash and he finished off by saying "Smell you later Ashy-boy" and ended the call.

!Awkard!

Professor Oak scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment "I do apologize for my grandsons attitude, he's become insufferable ever since he got his starter, I'm afraid he won't lose that cocky attitude of his unless he actually loses"

'Professor Oak was wrong getting a pokemon hasn't made Gary insufferable it's just made him more insufferable' Ash thought but kept his feelings to himself, not wanting to antagonize the pokemon professor, all Gary's faults aside he was still the man's Grandson.

"As I was saying I could ask one of my colleagues if they have a starter left over that you could take" Professor Oak offered magnanimously "Or you could wait for the breeding centre to send me a new batch of starters from their baby farm"

"And how long would that take?" Ash asked cautiously.

"About a month and a half" Oak replied with a nervous smile.

Ash face plants spectacularly "why so long?" he asks in confusion.

"Well the new starters have only just hatched and are babies not fit to battle, so they need time to mature and be prepared before they can be handed over to any trainer much less an inexperienced one such as yourself and the other new trainers" Professor Oak lectured.

Ash understood now, there was no way he could make a baby pokemon fight so that option was out the window.

'There's so much I don't know about Pokemon' Ash thought, Gary might be an arrogant blowhard but he backed it up, he knew a lot of different pokemon from studying under his grandfather, he knew what attacks they could learn, how the league functioned, and type match ups worked, and more. Ash had learnt a little just by osmosis from when they used to be Best Friends but he knew that his knowledge paled compared to his rivals.

Meanwhile as Ash was caught up in his musings Professor Oak had contacted the first of his colleagues. He put the phone down with a frown and turned to Ash "no luck there I'm afraid" he informed him "He did have one pokemon left over a Totodile but I'm afraid while Professor Elm was wrapped up in his research a thief snuck into his lab and stole the poor pokemon"

Ash gasped in horror he knew that such bad guys existed of course having seen news reports about criminals such as Team Rocket which were heavily active in Kanto. But to hear about it from the professor somehow seemed to make it seem far more real.

"I hope the police get that guy and bring him to justice" Ash vowed.

Professor Oak smiled as Ash "I hope so too, let us hope my next contact hasn't suffered a similar fate or you may never get your first pokemon" he stated solemnly causing Ash to gasp in shock. He hadn't thought about how it affected him been too worried about the stolen Pokemon to remember his own problems for a moment.

The video phone rings for over a minute before Professor Oak gives up "I can try again later but it appears Professor Birch is unavailable at the moment" he remarks apologetically.

Ash looks really down, each failed phone call made it more and more likely he'd have to wait a month while Gary and the others got further and further ahead of him.

"There is one more colleague I could try, from the Sinnoh Region, he's currently investigating his regions myths and legends concerning legendary pokemon so I'm not sure if he will have the time to assist us"

The video phone rings for a few seconds before been answered by a young boy in a blue coat over a red shirt with a white ascot tied around his neck and a red beret with a black pokemon league emblem on the left side on his head. "Hello this is Professor Rowan's Lab, Lucas the professor's assistant speaking how may I help you?"

Ash couldn't help but feel he'd missed his calling as a call centre operator.

"Ah this is professor Oak from Pallet Town in Kanto, could you let Rowan know I'd like to speak with him on a matter of the utmost urgency" Oak states calmly.

"Of course" Lucas replies turning away from the screen "Professor! It's for you, a Professor Oak from Kanto calling!" he calls out to Professor Rowen who appears on the screen after been called.

He was similar in appearance to Professor Oak in that he was a white haired old man, however where Professor Oak was rarely out of his lab coat professor Rowan favoured a brown trenchcoat with a blue dinner jacket and brown tie worn underneath. He also sported a moustache the same colour as his hair above his top lip.

"The esteemed Professor Oak to what do I owe the pleasure?" he enquires pompously.

"I'm afraid we have a bit of a flap on over at our end Rowan" Oak replies with a sigh and gestures at Ash "I ran out of pokemon that could be used as this young man's starter, and I hate to ask this of you, I know how important your time is since you began your current research but you don't happen to have a pokemon available he could have by any chance?" Professor Oak asks making sure to flatter and butter up the Sinnoh Professor as much as possible.

Rowan puffs out his chest importantly "well I am in the middle of investigating the connection between the legendary spirits of emotion and the three great lakes of Sinnoh" he pauses dramatically "but as it happens I can help you" he states pompously.

Ash mentally sighs in relief it looks like his fortunes were looking up.

"While I don't have a starter pokemon ready, I recently received a pokemon egg from an associate of mine" he held up an egg held inside a capsule, an incubator that was keeping the life form inside it warm and safe until it could hatch and enter the world. "It is close to hatching and should do so within the next day or two"

"Why that's marvellous" Professor oak declared "Once it's hatched you can use the pokeball transporter to send it over and Ash can begin his journey" he remarks happily.

Professor Rowan holds his hand up placatingly "now, now we are getting ahead of ourselves" he coughs into his hand theatrically "as you well know professor a newly born pokemon cannot needs a few days to grow and develop before it can fight, train and be used in pokemon battles"

Professor Oak deflates "of course" he mutters "forgive me" he smiles nervously "I let my excitement get the best of me"

Professor Rowan nods his head understandingly "I understand" he replies "now it is well documented that new born pokemon imprint upon the first pokemon or indeed person they see shortly after hatching so ideally Ash should come over here and be there for when it hatches" he announces dramatically.

"But , even a first class cruiser would take a week or so to reach Sinnoh from Kanto! And you said the egg would hatch within days!" Professor Oak protests.

Ash speaks up in agreement with the professor "yeah, and besides" he blushes and looks away a crimson hue colouring his cheeks "I could never afford it" he mumbles been poor was always a sore spot for him.

Professor Rowan waves away their concerns with a nonchalant wave of his hand "nonsense the boy, Ash did you say his name was? Yes ash can travel by air he'd arrive within a day depending on the air currents and as for the expense, well damn and blast it I'll pay for his ticket myself if need be"

Professor Oak stares at his Sinnoh counterpart in amazement "but why would you go so far Rowan for someone you don't even know?" he asks curiously.

"Hm, he has an honest face" Professor Rowan replies causing everyone listening, Professor Oak, Ash and Lucas to face fault.

Rowan chuckles at his little joke "In truth we could use some assistance around here and while Ash is waiting for the hatched pokemon to be ready he can help out Lucas around the lab, plus neither of us here would have the time to properly raise and train a Riolu to its full potential, tell me boy do you think you are up to the challenge of raising one of Sinnoh's rarest and most sought after pokemon?" Rowan challenges Ash directly.

Ash pulls his cap down over his eyes briefly smiles confidently and raises his cap revealing his eyes full of determination "it's my dreamto be a PKMN Master, to raise and train any and all pokemon I can to their highest level, I won't back down, not now not ever" he declares confidently.

Professor Rowan considers his response and nods his head approvingly "an admirable goal, filled with hardship and challenges but one I can see you will not back down from" he pauses theatrically "I was right to put my faith in you"

After exchanging a few more pleasantries and Rowan arranged for Ash to receive a seat on the next flight from Kanto to Sinnoh, Professor Oak ended the call. "Well it seems like you'll be getting a pokemon soon enough, and a really rare and valuable one at that" he stated.

"I don't care how rare it is, even if it were as common as a pidgey or Ratta, so long as it will be my friend and share my dream of been the best like no one ever was that's enough for me" Ash replies excitedly.

Proessor Oak smiles at Ash in approval "you know this really is quite an opportunity for you" he remarks turning away to show Ash his profile "Sinnoh is filled with many pokemon that can't be found in Kanto, Johto or Hoenn, they have their own pokemon league you can collect gym badges for and participate in, why I'm sure when you've returned you'll have gained all manner of pokemon and strategies that Kanto trainers *cough* like Gary *cough* couldn't even dream of" he muses out loud.

Ash looks at Professor Oak in awe, was he telling him to stay in Sinnoh and not return to try for the Kanto league?

"After all it seems a shame to visit Sinnoh and not check out all the sights" Professor Oak continues glancing at Ash he winks at him in conspiracy.

"Then that's what I'll do" ash throws his fist up in the air "look out Gary 'cos I'm going to dominate the Sinnoh league and then I'llk show you whose going to be the greatest PKMN Master in the world!" he declares determinedly.

 **AN: anyone whose read my other different starter, different region stories will notice a divergence in Hoenn he receives a Torchic (fire type starter) and in Johto he receives a Totodile (water type starter) to complete the pattern technically he should have received a Turtwig (Grass type starter) however I've had him receive a Riolu (fighting type)instead. And this storyline will mainly be based on the plot of Pokemin Platinum but have some elements thrown in from irony of irony Pokemon Yellow so he will obtain all three of the Sinnoh starter pokemon.**

 **AN2: about Gary obtaining an Eevee on route 1, I've read several stories where a smarter, stronger, more capable Ash finds and catches an Eevee on Route 1, so this time it was Gary that got lucky, and since in Pokemon Yellow the rival has an Eevee, and Gary by the Johto Journey Series had an Umbreon, it fit especially as it couldn't be his actual starter since in the anime it was confirmed to be a traditional Pallet Town Starter, although it was never actually revealed which starter he picked until his Johto pokemon league match against Ash. I'm not going to say what Garys starter is because I may go a different route to the anime.**

 **If anyone is interested Gary's current team for taking on Brock consists of :Starter (unknown), Eevee, Nidoran (Male), Spearow, and Mankey,**

 **Although only Nidoran (M)and Eevee will remain as part of his main team along with his Starter. And that Spearow isn't the one Ash through a rock at on route 1, just in case people were wondering.**


End file.
